Yo Yo (Single)
"Yo-Yo" is a song by British recording artist Nicola Roberts. The single is the third to be taken from Roberts debut solo album Cinderella's Eyes. Previous singles; "Beat of My Drum" and "Lucky Day" garnered positive comments from critics but failed to impact commercially. Originally it was set to be her debut single but alternatively "Beat of My Drum" was selected. "Yo-Yo" was Roberts' first collaboration with Maya Von Doll and Dimitri Tikovoi after which time Roberts claimed the track had defined her musical style and she has an emotional connection because of this. "Yo-Yo" is a 1950's themed dance-pop song featuring confessional lyricism which sees Roberts sing about an undecided lover with critics comparing her vocal performance to that of singer Kate Bush. The song received positive reviews from critics. A music video presenting the lyricism of the track was released, the video sees Roberts repeatedly change outfit for a party in which she finds her on-screen boyfriend cheating on her ending with an aggressive confrontation. It garnered positive critical responses although the low-budget drew criticism. Roberts pre-recorded a performance of "Yo-Yo" for the Alan Titchmarsh Show. Lyrics I'm the kind of girl that likes to dream a lot, dream a lot Lose myself staring into my coffee cup coffee cup You and me easy to see Why is it a complicated reality? All these other girls they say you're full of it And talking shit I know what the deal is, I can handle it, handle it You come around, stop messing around If you wanna be my baby please tell me now Don't want to be the last to know oh oh oh Will it be a yes or no oh oh oh? You're swingin' me up You're swingin' me down I feel like a yo-yo yo-yo yo-yo If you would only know what you have done to me, done to me Every time we met it's like I'm all day long to get ready Try all the tricks, check out my list Voodoo, yoga, diet soda, so just look at me now Don't want to be the last to know oh oh oh Will it be a yes or no oh oh oh? You're swingin' me up You're swingin' me down I feel like a yo-yo yo-yo yo-yo Don't want to be the last to know oh oh oh Will it be a yes or no oh oh oh? You're swingin' me up You're swingin' me down I feel like a yo-yo yo-yo yo-yo All of the things you sayin' I'm hangin' on you everyday All of the things you promised I'm tryin' so hard to make it work All of the things you whispered It gets me crazy everyday All of the things you talkin' All of the things you talkin' I'm in the mirror cryin' for you Should I come or go? The way you make me feel so good It's like no one else I'm all around your fingers And I can't let go I can't let go I can't let go Don't want to be the last to know oh oh oh Will it be a yes or no oh oh oh? You swingin' me up You swingin' me down I feel like a yo-yo yo-yo yo-yo